Tokyo Start Over
by LifeBios
Summary: All Kise wants is to have a bit freedom so he went to Tokyo on his birthday without telling his husband Akashi. Who would have thought he will met his ex boyfriend and cause a big misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

**.**

**Kise**

Akashi push the door open and step inside his huge apartment, it wasn't a big deal at all. His apartment consist of dozens of room, a library, study room, bathroom that is bigger than commoner living room, one master bedroom, 3 guest room, a room full of toys that belong to his wife and lastly a mini library that his wife use to drink tea and have some snacks.

Akashi is in his early twenties, red hair, almost the same tall as Midorima (thank you puberty) and is very intelligent. He is also the CEO for the Akashi company which means he is very rich, has his own private jet, driver, billions money in the bank and the entire country of Japan.

Once he is in his house he sees his wife walk toward him and give a smile.

"Welcome back Akashicchi." He says and slightly bows.

There is a problem with his love life, his wife Kise Ryota is a male. The same age and they were engage by their parents a few months after they were born so basically there is no love between them. They married because they need their company to become closer and stronger together but actually this way is the easiest to take away the other company.

Their live is nothing more than a tool for wealth and satisfies the family greed.

It is a surprise the blond can still smile after what happen.

The Akashi family just takes over the Kise Company in a blink of an eye so now Kise father has become one of Akashi family workers and there is nothing they can do about this.

"Would you like to eat or have a bath first?" Ryota asks.

"Bath." Akashi answer shortly, he didn't return Kise smile and walk pass him as if he is not there in the first place.

It has always been like this but the blond seems clueless or he is just very stupid or his smile is simply a mask that pretends they have a happy lives. After they were marry they never sleep in the same room, Kise prefer sleeping on the couch in the mini library which is the furthest room from where Akashi is sleeping.

Outside from their house they pretend to be a perfect family, the media and other rich housewife always say how they respect and jealous of their relationship but they never once know that it is different.

Kise sit down on the chair and starts eating without Akashi, even if they eat together they never have any conversation at all. He feels lonely. It is already bad enough that Akashi parents forbid him from working he must also think of adopting kids or give birth.

He has forgotten how long has it been since he makes his own decision, after his parents meet Akashi his lives being control as if he is a puppet that has no feelings.

Once he finish eating he take his time washing the dishes since this has become a routine for him, if he has nothing else to do then he will take a nap in the library, again.

Wouldn't it be great if he just say 'no' when the marriage takes place?

If only he done that none of this would have happen.

He turns around to see Akashi start eating silently, he put on the fake smile on his face again as he try to be cheerful and once more he fail to create conversation between them since Akashi always answer shortly and never pay true attention to him at all. So he decides to just stay in his position and wait for Akashi to finish.

.

The night has finally come and as always Akashi in the study room doing some work so he gives Akashi a cup of coffee before going to bed. He knows that the red hair didn't realize his existent since his focus more in his work to realize there is a cup of coffee on the table but if it help that man a bit it is fine.

"I need a break."

After 2 years marrying to Akashi he decide to do something else than staying inside this apartment, he wants something active and can make him happy again.

He will go to Tokyo.

.

_5 years ago._

_Kise used to date Aomine._

_They were very happy together because they are perfect for each other since they both have the same love toward basketball. They both like eating the same thing and most of all they love each other company. But it seems Kise parents don't like Aomine much because he is from the family of commoner._

_The thought of his parents try to separate them sadden them._

_4 years ago._

_They break up because he find out he is engage with Akashi and can't find a way to get out of this situation, Aomine never contact him again. The marriage take place a few months after the break up and that is the last time that Kise ever step out from their new house._

_3 years ago._

_Nothing change, Akashi is gone every time he wakes up and when he came home late at night after work they never tell anything about their lives._

_He wants a divorce but if he does it now the media will spread disturbing news about them and accuse one of them is cheating or whatever. He can tell that Akashi wouldn't like anything to ruin his family reputation. The divorce paper is still kept inside the drawer and one day he will make Akashi sign it._

_So he can be together with Aomine again._

_2 years ago._

_The divorce paper has been torn to pieces._

_Kise is crying because he find out Aomine has a new lover now name Kuroko Tetsuna, it hurts him to find out that his former lover doesn't have feelings for him anymore. It isn't hard not to know the news because Tetsuna is a famous singer while Aomine is a professional basketball player._

_Now he has no reason to break up with Akashi, if he did then where he should go to. He has nowhere else to be call home._

_At the same day he find out Akashi family has take over his family so one wrong move his parents will be fired by his own husband family. After that day his father keeps calling him not to make his husband angry so they won't be thrown away on the street._

_There's too much pressure so he cut of every connection he has with his family but once a month he will give them money so they at least can still live in a normal environment instead of the streets._

_1 year ago._

_He is getting use to this lonely life that is full of fake smile, he thanks his former job as a model. He always lie to his self that he like it, there is no bond or love between them but it doesn't matter. _

_Every woman in the world is jealous of him too married to the famous and handsome CEO but will they still like him if they know how he is treating him. After they got married they never have sex or any physical contact._

_So basically Kise is still a virgin. *Blush*_

_._

Okay . . .

Everything is prepared now, Akashi already goes to work early as usual so he quickly cooks and prepare bento for himself for the trip to Tokyo. It feels like he is in high school all over again when they have school trip to amazing place such as amusement park, traditional place in Kyoto and if they are low in budget they will just go to the nearest mall.

This is the first time he wills someplace alone but it is worth it, he needs a hobby or something. Staying in this apartment will make him crazy someday.

"I guess this is my first time walking out from here."

For the first time in his life he feels so happy to see the sunlight touches his skin once more.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

**.**

It is easy going to Tokyo, all he has to do is ride on the train or asks his driver but he choose the train instead since he wants to know how it is like to be a commoner and it wasn't very bad. Everyone in the train minding their own business, there are those that are sleeping, talking playing with their phone and few are daydreaming.

He doesn't want to sleep since he is afraid if anyone steals anything from him when he is off guard so he decides to play with his phone until he arrives to his destination.

.

"_Hey."_

"_Aomine we need to talk!"_

"_What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_I-I can't."_

"_What do you mean you can't? What happen?"_

"_I can't be with you." He starts to cry._

"_Wh-what!"_

_._

Kise look down at his shoe as the flashback suddenly pop in his head. It looks like he still hasn't moved on with his former lover yet.

It is kind of pathetic.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" the girl with the long pink hair asks.

She looks almost the same age as him and very nice to but he has to be careful since looks can be deceiving. That is what he learns during the time he spent with his husband.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying." Kise bow at her once he stands up.

"Oh my." The girl grins. "You're very polite different from my cousin. My name is Momoi Satsuki 22 years old, I work as a manager. What about you." She asks.

"My name is Ki . . ._ Akashi_ Ryota, 22 years old too. I quit my job few years ago after I got married to my husband. It is nice to be meeting you."

"Wow . . . you are BL too just like my cousin."

"I see."

They both start to laugh.

His trip to Tokyo is very nice and a few minutes in the ride he already met a nice woman that is also going to the same destination, she mention about the new amusement park that just open and is going to hang there with her friends. He almost screams in happiness when she asks if he want to tag along as well.

This will be the greatest thing ever; he should have gone outside more often.

.

**Bodyguard POV**

Hello.

My name is Midorima Shintaro.

It is a pleasure meeting you.

As you can see from the above I am a bodyguard and the person that I have to protect is none other than my boss wife name Akashi Ryota. My job is very easy since he always spent his time in his own home for years now and never step out from the house which is good since that show he is not the type to cheat on his husband.

He is always a mystery to me since I rarely see his face.

But one day he suddenly walk out from his apartment with a bang hang on his shoulder which make me worry, is he running away or something.

My suspicion grow when he decide to take the train instead of asking the driver to take him to his destination so that is how I end up sitting right in front of him. I pretend to read my but actually I'm watching on what he is doing. He seems curious as he look around at the public transport, I guess this is the first time he ever use it.

Suddenly a pink hair girl shown up making me nervous when they start talking to each other is he cheating on Akashi with a girl.

I heard they are talking about Tokyo or something.

I have to tell Akashi about this.

**End POV**

**.**

**Akashi**

It is very boring as usual as he has to sign few papers, read reports and then have to go to another boring meeting which he didn't pay attention at all. Everyone always say being a CEO is the best job they could have but for Akashi it is the boring job especially when he knows he will always win in everything so the company keeps gaining profit from day to day because of him.

"Are you having another tough time Akashi sama?" She asks as she gives him another pile of papers.

Riko is his secretary, she is also very strict which is very good since she is not one of those women that try to flirt with him and have him on the bed. She already has a fiancé which is another good thing of having her as his secretary.

"Akashi sama can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Have you tried to get closer to your wife and know him better?"

Akashi put his pen down and turns around to look at her.

"Why do you ask?"

She takes a deep breath before she continues. "It is just that I heard from Midorima that your wife always stay inside the house since you forbid him to continue his work so won't it make him feel lonely? He also has to shop online because you don't want him to be in public for family reputation so I think your wife needs some happiness and freedom."

Akashi looks like he is in deep thought considering of what his secretary just said.

"So what do you think I should do?" He asks.

"Take him out and travel together, try to know each other better. It is normal for couple to know his like and dislikes please don't forget his birthday too since that will make me angry if Hyuuga forget that."

". . ."

"You don't remember his birthday don't you?"

"Do you think it is easy trying to befriend him after living few years together in different room?" Akashi asks convert his eyes not wanting to look at her shocking face. He can sense she is burning with anger.

"THAT'S IT! You're leaving early and meet your wife!" She orders and pull his chair back. "I will deal with this paper and you-"She points at his face. "-Need to talk to your wife!"

"Can we do this later?" He asks.

"It's today." She shoves her diary at his face. "Your wife birthday is today!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kise<strong>

"So this is Tokyo!" His eyes start sparkling when he see the tower, it looks exactly just like in the television. The girl giggles seeing the blond reaction, he looks like he never been outside before.

"Where's the amusement park?" He asks.

"Well it is over there so let has a very long walk my friend."

"OKAY!"

'_He looks so childish; I wonder what will Aomine reaction when he sees him.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine<strong>

"June 18th."

"Huh? Did you say something Aomine kun?" Kuroko asks as he takes a sip of his vanilla milkshake.

"Ah . . . it's nothing."

After that he receive a strong punch on his tummy which almost kill him and thankfully Kuroko boyfriend is behind him to push him back up before he almost fall to the pond.

"Thanks dude." Aomine cough. "Please teach Kuroko not to punch people without warning."

Kagami simply smirk. "He just worry about you, you haven't smile after that day so if you didn't try to enjoy yourself until the end of the day he will kick you again as a sign he is worry and please be happy when you see your pink hair cousin. She calls me lots of times to ask for your condition."

"Kagami kun." Kuroko turn to look at his boyfriend. "You forget her name again didn't you?"

"Um . . ."

"Let just finish this cheering up party and go home." Aomine yawns. "Where is Satsuki anyway?"

Kuroko look around and spot Momoi very easily since she is the only girl in the world that has pink hair. "There." He points and they all turn to look at the direction and spot her with a blond guy that make Aomine gasp.

"Ki-kise, is that you?"

"Aominecchi?"

"You guys know each other?"

A second after their meeting Aomine run toward him as if his life is depending on this and hug him, how long has it been since his taste his lips and share his warm. A lot of thing is rushing in his head but he doesn't have time to think when the blond kiss him back so he wrap his arm round him and cry on his shoulder.

"I miss you." He whispers.

The milkshake has finally fallen on the ground.

"Did he just kiss a guy?" Kagami asks and try to recover Kuroko back.

Kuroko didn't move at all and continue staring at them.

"AOMINECCHI!" Kise cries loudly and bury his face on the man chest. "AOMINECCHI!" He calls his lover name again.

"Ki . . . Ryota."

How long was it since he calls his lover by his given name?

Momoi nod her head as she watches the scene, now everything finally makes sense for her. She heard from her cousin a few years ago before his married to Kuroko sister (that is now dead) he dated a guy before but has to break up because his lover has been engage to someone else. Who would have thought she would met Aomine former lover in the train, this is too much to be a coincidence.

"He is happy." Kuroko mumbles.

"What?"

"Onee san tells me to make him happy before she dies and now he is smiling."

"I see."

Kagami look closer at the blond and realize the silver ring he has on his finger and frown, he agree on the part when he want Aomine to be happy since they are good friend but the problem is the blond has belong to someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima<strong>

He turns on his phone and clicks the speed dial.

"Akashi-sama."

"You better have a good reason to call me Shintaro." Akashi sounds piss off but Midorima pretend he doesn't realize it.

"Akashi Ryota-sama is in the amusement park in Tokyo."

"Oh . . ." Akashi hide the surprise inside him since he never heard from the bodyguard about Kise leaving his home before since this is kind of news for him. "Which amusement park, I will see him there." Akashi asks since he knows Riko will ask later about his progress with his wife soon.

"He is here with . . . his former lover."

Akashi eyes widen.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara<strong>

Murasakiba drop his snack because of Akashi screaming.

He looks at his snack sadly.

"I will never forget you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

**.**

**Kise**

Kise sit at the opposite side face to face with his former lover, it is very awkward when the others suddenly decide to leave them alone to catch up with each other after years they haven't see each other.

"Um . . . congratulation." Kise says.

"On what?"

"Well . . . I didn't get the opportunity to tell you congratulation during your marriage."

"Ah . . ." Aomine thanks him before telling Kise that his wife is already dead making the blond feel guilty after that there was silence between them again.

"So . . . how's your life Ryota?" He asks.

Kise force a smile on his face when he remember his unhappy live in that apartment, who the hell can be happy living in there but he doesn't want any sympathy so he lie.

"It is great."

Aomine eyebrow narrow when he realizes Kise is lying but decide not to ask anything.

"Are you happy?"

Kise look down on the table.

"What about you Aominecchi?"

"Not so much."

He nods his head.

"How did you meat Kuroko sister?" He decides to ask due to curiosity.

"You can say it all started after that break up, after finding out you were engage to someone else and being chase out by your parents I cry."

Kise whispers sorry to him and Aomine just grin telling him he already forgives them.

"When I was sitting on the bench alone at night it starts to rain but I didn't realize it at first since I was busy trying to cure my broken heart until a girl name Kuroko Tetsuna show up out of nowhere and shelter me with her umbrella. At first I ignore her hoping she can pick up the sign I don't want comfort or pity from her but she doesn't seem to understand."

"So I look up and want to yell at her face but I didn't when I see her smile, she reminds me of you so we continue looking at each other until the rain stop. There no word or sound. . . . Only silence. After that we walk away to the opposite direction."

"It is strange actually, it as if every time it is raining at night it has become a routine for me and her to visit the park so we can see each other but this time I bring my umbrella. We will sit on the bench near to each other until the rain stop; there is one time we have to wait until dawn for the rain to stop." Aomine laughs remembering the moment when they force themselves to stay awake.

"After 3 years pass we finally talk to each other."

"3 YEARS?" Kise

"Yeah." By just looking at Aomine face he knows that this guy is serious about that. "I speak to her first and the first words are 'will you marry me' and she say 'yes'."

"YOU PROPOSE HER JUST LIKE THAT!" Kise can't believe what he is hearing, Aomine is so . . . strange.

"Hey! Even I'm surprise she say yes. After that we got marry a week later."

Kise slam his head on the table ignoring the attention he attracts.

"So weird . . ."

"After that I finally realize why she wants to get married even though it is just a week since we are engage, I found out from her little brother that she is sick and is going to die soon. So I spent every second with her so she can be happy also I pray that her sickness will be cured. I really hope miracle will happen."

'_Miracle."_

"But in the end she die one month earlier than the doctor prediction which is-"

"Last month." Kise continues and feel depress now he regret deeply for asking.

"Now those three try to cheer me up by forcing me to amusement park and overseas, they think I'm still depressed but I already move on."

"You did?"

"Yeah . . . Tetsuna last words are for me to be happy so I will do as she asks for and smile. This is the least I can do since Tetsuna save me and give me happiness, it is sad I didn't get a son or a daughter but it is worth it."

Those two start chatting normally and avoid anymore subject of their lives, Aomine is curious of Kise lives but since today is the bond birthday he close the thought. Now he wants to befriend with him just like the old times.

It is too late for him to get Kise heart.

He is married.

He already belongs to someone else.

If he didn't fight for Kise hand he wouldn't have met Tetsuna.

Hopefully Kise is happy with his husband just like he is happy for Tetsuna.

.

**Akashi POV**

I don't know why I am rushing.

It is not like I am worrying or anything.

What if he ruins my company reputation?

What if he gets hurt and the public blame me?

What if the media find out I'm not with him when it is his birthday, they will think I am the cruelest husband that does remember his wife birthday. I will yell at Riko later, she is lucky I can't fire her since she is the least annoying girl I can find as my secretary.

I expect to see Ryota all alone but I never expect him to hold hand with a stranger.

I call his Ryota the first name basis, just because we are not close doesn't mean I can't use it. Do you have a problem with that reader?

"You haven't change at all Aominecchi?" Kise says and chuckle when the taller guy pretend to be angry and tickle him.

Why do I feel uneasy to see how close they are?

I know that he is my wife former lover but they shouldn't be that close since Ryota is mine, right? He shouldn't be laughing with him and it makes me angry when I see he hasn't has his mask on, usually he will put on his mask when he is with me by why didn't do the same thing at him. This is not fair.

He is my wife for god sake.

Everything he has supposed to belong to me.

His smile is not an exception.

"Midorima!" I turn on my phone and quickly call Kise personal bodyguard.

"Yes?"

"Take him home, we can't let the media sees him with another guy."

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kise**

Kise is having the time of his life with his former lover, he finally get to do everything he always want that he unable to do inside his house. Aomine is making his mood more cheerful that it should, Momoi and Kuroko is laughing together as they eat ice cream while Kagami hand is full of food that he will soon devour which shock Kise to find someone with a big appetite.

Everyone of them is friendly and won't hesitate to help him if he has any problem such as how to use a toy gun which he never touch before or tell him why the amusement park has a lot of scary rides to attract tourist and people.

"Everything here is so cool, I wish I can go here every day." The blond said excitedly before taking his first bite of the cotton candy. "SWEET!"

"If we go here every day we will run out of money and have to starve until our next pay-day." Kuroko say making them all nod at the same time.

"What do you guys do for a living?" Kise asks due to curiosity.

"I'm Aomine personal manager, I mostly handle his training menu and his food since he surely won't practice and eat fast food for his whole life if I didn't take care of him." She said shooting Aomine a glare as she said it.

"I work as a kindergarten teacher." Kuroko said.

"While I'm a fire fighter, my job mostly putting out fire and save cat that can't get down from a tree." Kagami said proudly. "I used to be one of Aomine team too but I quit."

"Why?" Kise almost drop his cotton candy, why would someone want to quit Aomine team. Everyone in Japan knows how hard it is to get in the team in the first place also for someone to quit just like that is rare to hear.

"The team always travel and it somehow distant my relationship with Kuroko so I decide to choose a job where we don't have to be apart for a long time."

"That sounds romantic."

Kise feel sadden when he remembers that his married to Akashi, that man will never spent time to be with him instead he will do everything he can at his office just so they won't see each other face. Kuroko is very lucky to have such a loving boyfriend like Kagami, he looks like someone who will take care of his lover to the fullest.

"You are very lucky Kurokocchi."

"Thank you but what's with the chhi?"

"Kise add cchi to the name he respect." Aomine explain. "He used to call me that all the time even when we date."

They both blushes remembering those happy times together, Momoi feel like hugging them for being so cute at this moment but then she suddenly remember her talk with Kise in the train. The blond married for god sake and she just witness they kiss too. Isn't that wrong?

His married.

But why does he seem so happy seeing Aomine supposed to be his former lover? Does this mean he still have feelings for Aomine? If he does then why did he married someone else?

Momoi take a step forward wanting to ask the blond but then she feels Kuroko hand gripping her wrist.

"Don't." He whispers.

"Why?" She asks.

"We finally get Aomine kun to be happy so there is no need to make his sad all over again."

"But-"

"I notice he already belong to someone else but for Aomine sake let's not talk about it."

Momoi agree when she turn around to see Aomine has his hand around Kise shoulder and smiling so widely like he used to when they are still a kid. It made her so happy to see him smile once more, if Kise able to bring that smile on his face then doesn't that mean that they're supposed to be together in the first place. If it is she prays that her thought is right.

She will do anything for Aomine happiness.

"Ryota . . . I miss you so much."

Kise can hear Aomine breathing close to his ear making him flush, he grip his shirt and closes his eyes to feel those lips on his once more. It was then he heard someone shout his name making him shiver, his eyes are wide open to see Aomine is on the ground and has his face swollen. Someone must have punched him but whom?

"Akashi sama, it is time for you to go home." Midorima says wiping his hand with his lucky item a pink handkerchief.

"Why did you hit him?" Kise panic to see Aomine is in pain, before he gets to help him Midorima pull his hand roughly.

"Your **'**_**husband**_**' **order me to take you back home."

"Akashi? But why?"

**Does he know?**

"Please don't try to fight back since I am black belt in all martial art so please come with me now so I can send you back home. Also please don't ever do such thing again to disgrace the Akashi name, if the paparazzi are here you would be in a lot of trouble Akashi sama."

"LET ME GO!"

There was no use, Midorima continue to drag him where his car is leaving the three confuse people behind. Aomine spit the blood out from his mouth and glare at the green hair man pulling Kise away from him, it makes him angry to see the people he loves are taken away from him again.

"I won't let you go again Ryota. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima POV<strong>

He is annoying, he keep pushing me trying to break free even though I already tell him how strong I am. He has no manner at all making me wonder how he and Akashi sama got engage in the first place.

"Wait! At least let me say bye to them."

"Isn't meeting a guy behind your husband back is enough?"

"I'm not cheating on him!"

"Then why did you let him kiss you?"

It was then Kise finally gone quiet, he looks like he is confuse. There is a slight guilt that I can see in his eyes, sadness and happiness. There was a lot of mix emotion that I can't describe and when tear fallout from his eyes I know well that he is getting confuse on everything that is going on around him.

I pat his head thinking it might calm him down before carrying him into the car and drive away from that place, he curl into a ball and his wrap his arms around his legs trying to hide his face. I'm wondering he is crying or just embarrasses being caught but I let that thought aside since my mission is to take him home and hopefully none of this would happen again.

If he dares to kiss another guy again I will personally kill him if I have too, for Akashi sama sake I won't let him get hurt again even if that person is his own wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi<strong>

Akashi reaches home first and find that it is weird not to be greet when he get back, usually Ryota is at the front door wearing a mask as he greets him. Then he will always asks whether he wants to take a bath or eat first making annoy but he somehow miss those question coming from the blond mouth.

Why does now of all times that he start to think differently of his wife or just the cupid finally make its move after being lazy for years.

"Shit."

He punch the wall near him making a hole that fit his fist perfectly, he is confuse why he is angry. Maybe it is because Kise is seeing another guy behind his back.

"I will punish him later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys find error is because I don't bother to fix it. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kise<strong>

The ride back is quiet making Kise nervous, he continue to play with his fingers trying to distract himself as much as possible. Midorima continue to see Kise reflection from the side mirror in case the blond suddenly decide to break out from the car taking a huge risk so he can run away from his problem.

"Akashi sama, please don't do this ever again to disgrace the Akashi name."

Why does it always have to be like this?

It wasn't him that agree for this.

It wasn't him that wants to married an Akashi.

It was then he fell a sharp pain inside his heart, it didn't take long for the blond to break down and cry. Wishing that he can just rewind back time and stop everything from happening. If he just ran away with Aomine that time he would have been happy by now to be with the person he love so much.

Midorima just watch as Kise starts to cry loudly behind.

He felt slightly guilty watching this, why does he feel like he is a bad guy now?

"Are you unhappy to be with your husband that much?" he asks with slight of concern.

"Why should I be happy?" Kise sobs. "We never love each other."

For the first time in Midorima life he feels like patting the blond head to comfort him but it is impossible since he is driving and he will be out of character as Kise bodyguard. All he could do now is simply watch and wonder what else he could do to make this person happy again.

"Your husband is not a bad person."

Kise look away toward the window beside him watching as they pass people and shops, it has been a long time since he sees so many people before.

"Please stay in the house from now on, this is for your sake I'm talking about."

Hearing that he has to stay in that house one again make him want to stab something sharp through his heart.

"It's lonely." Kise confess. "Why do I have to stay there again? I'm not a bird lock in a cage, I'm a human."

Midorima keep his mouth shut as he hears Kise murmur something under his breath, he hears the words of loneliness coming out from his mouth. It makes him want to cry as well but hold back when he sees the beautiful face now so pale as if his soul has left him.

Has he been suffering?

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi<strong>

He quickly get up when he hear the door bell ring, without wasting any time to check who it is he opens the door to see Midorima holding Kise hand preventing the blond from running away. For the first time in Akashi life he sees his wife with a sad face instead of a smile that he always receive when he get back from work. Without a proper greeting or thank you he pulls Kise in and shut the door.

Kise body is trembling in fear as Akashi take him to the living room forcing his body to sit down next to him.

"Ryota, I'm sure you already know what I'm going to asks."

Kise look down at his foot refusing to look at Akashi face, little did he know he just create a big mistake since his action is the same as defying Akashi orders. Without pity Akashi push Kise roughly on the ground almost knocking Kise head with the corner of the coffee table.

"Don't defy me Ryota or I will make you regret it." He hiss as he pin his wife down on the carpet.

"Pl-please let me go." Kise voice is shaking in fear.

"It is your fault for making me mad in the first place Ryota, as long you are my wife you have to obey me whether you like or not."

Kise cries out loud in pain when Akashi bite him hard at the neck.

He hates this.

This isn't home, it is more like prison.

_'Help.'_

Akashi bite his lower lips seeing tears falling out from Kise eyes, he hates to see him like this. Why can't he smile like he used to? The fake smile that he always show to him every time he come back from work, it makes him angry to remember the true smile from this blond face when he is with that man. He hates it!

This feeling is confusing, an emotion that he never felt before but the one thing he understand is he won't let anyone else has his wife.

"You're mine Ryota. Why can't you just accept it?"

"I never love you, we never love each other."

". . . what if I say I love you?" Akashi asks as he brushes the hair that is covering his wife face. "I love you Ryota."

"Huh?"

It was then he give a surprise kiss sending shiver throughout his wife body.

"Surprise?" he asks.

Kise closes his eyes when he feels another kiss is roughly press against his lips, he never know Akashi has that kind of feelings toward him. This entire time he thought there is no feelings between them, it makes him confuse and afraid. Why is he afraid anyway?

"I won't let anyone else have you." Akashi swears as he grip Kise wrist tighter, one of his eyes turn gold in color almost making Kise scream for help but no voice come out from him mouth. "I'm the only one who can have you. Right Akashi Ryota?"

"Akashicchi?"

Then the world around him turn black falling unconscious due to the fear.

"Have a good dream."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kise slowly open his eyes to find himself in Akashi room . . . WAIT THE MINUTE! Akashi room? If he is correct they have slept in different room ever since they got married so why is he in this room, he shouldn't be here in the first place. He knows well how much Akashi doesn't like anyone to disturb his personal places.<p>

"Ryota."

He stop moving when he heard Akashi voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He feels Akashi arms wraps around his waist pulling him back on the bed.

"Akashicchi?"

"Don't go." Akashi whispers. "Let's start over."

Kise never thought Akashi will say that to him. What does he meant that he want to start over? This whole time he always act cold toward him but then yesterday Akashi suddenly tell him that he loves him. What is the truth and what is the lie? Does Akashi truly like him or not? Everything is so confusing to him.

"I don't understand. What do you mean you want to start over?"

"I want us to start over, please Ryota."

Kise face is press on his husband chest hearing the calm heartbeat of his husband heart, it sounds relaxing as if it is a lullaby for him to fall asleep. He never knows that he can feel like this when he is around Akashi.

"I-I don't know."

It is the truth; he doesn't know what to say about his husband anymore. That day Akashi act so mean t him but now he act so caring as if he is a precious diamond. Also he still love Aomine, knowing the tainted ex boyfriend still loves him then he can still has a chance to get back together with that person.

He still got the chance to be with Aomine again.

"I love you Ryota."

What should he do? Now he starts to feel guilty of telling Akashi that he wants a divorce, everything would have been perfect when they still don't like each other but now his feeling has betray him when his arms start to wrap around Akashi back gripping the shirt tightly.

His body has betrayed him when he lets Akashi smells him and pull him closer.

He doesn't understand this anymore.

It's different from the feeling he always have when he is with Aomine but he doesn't hate this feeling at all. It is somehow . . . relaxing. Slowly he closes his eyes and fall asleep in Akashi arms. The red hair didn't mind Kise falling back to sleep since he is happy that the blond wasn't angry of what he has done yesterday, indeed it is his fault for overreacting when thought Kise is cheating on him.

He sent few private detective to investigate on this matter.

Also he needs to investigate about this person call 'Aomine' too, something tells him he has to get rid of that person.

"I can't do anything illegal so I might as well think of something else on how to get rid of him." He said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Daiki! What are you doing?" Kise sit on his boyfriend lap and block the computer view from his boyfriend face.

"Ryota."

"Eh? A basketball scholarship?"

"That's right; I'm going to have a scholarship for the game I like. It is a great idea, right Ryota?" Aomine rest his chin on Kise shoulder so he can still see the computer screen.

"Are you going to leave me Daiki?" Kise asks sadly.

"No, for god sake there is no way I will leave you."

"Then . . . if you did get a scholarship then what will you do?" The blond asks. "When I think back we never have plan for our futures haven't we?"

"I already plan everything Ryota, you going to go with me and stay by my side as long as I live, then we will adopt kids if you want. I think it is better if you have someone to keep you company when I was busy doing my job in beating people ass." Aomine laughs. "Since the only one who can beat me is me."

"Are you proposing me?" Kise asks and his eyes start to sparkle.

"Of course, only an idiot that have dated you for more than four years wouldn't propose you and I am not that idiot."

Kise starts to jump in joy pushing Aomine along with the chair down.

"I LOVE YOU!"

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>The marriage that supposed to happen between them end up with him and Akashi instead, Aomine never come to his wedding and they both stop contacting each other after that day.<p>

"I feel tired." Kise mumbles suddenly feel his head is heavy.

"Drink." Akashi helps him to drink a glass of water.

Kise didn't twice when he accepts the drink in Akashi hand, not notice that there's sleeping medicine in it. All he wants now is get rid of the headache and get himself something to eat or something.

"Are you fine now Ryota?" Akashi asks.

"Sleepy." Kise said giving back the glass to Akashi before he drops it. "I can't stop dreaming, it keep continue non-stop Akashicchi."

"What dream?" Akashi asks helping his wife to lie back on the bed.

"The time before I met you." Kise manage to said before he closes his eyes once more and miss the hurting look Akashi has toward him.

"Are you dreaming about that man? Do you still have feelings toward him even though years have passed since then?"

If possible he wants to kill someone at this moment but since Kise is the only person other than himself in the room Akashi has to find something else to get rid of his anger. If he ever sees Aomine again, he will do anything he can to get rid of him once and for all. It was then at the moment his phone start to ring, when he turn it on and sees Riko contact number quickly he answers.

"This is Akashi."

"Oh, Akashi san. I have found the information about Aomine Daiki, do you want me to give it to you now or tomorrow." She asks.

"Just tell me in the phone."

"Well, Aomine is 22 years old the same age as you. He is in the famous basketball team that has grand the title of undefeated since nobody has ever defeated him before. He is single, wealthy because of his job, married to a woman name Kuroko Tetsuna but she dies before she can give birth to his child. He is find quite close to his cousin Momoi Satsuki than his own parents."

Akashi tap the desk beside him appreciate that Riko only give the information that he might need.

"Riko."

"Yes?"

"How many people in this world rather choose their career than love?" He asks with an evil smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything is not the same as it use to, his husband that used to be so cold to him and ignore him everyday suddenly become very caring that he always there when he wakes up from his deep sleep. Every day that red hair man will hold his hand or wrap one of his arms around his waist to support him so he can walk, it makes him confuse why his body suddenly become very weak even though he didn't use it much like he used to.

When he looks at Akashi face he can somehow tells the man know something about this but decide to brush that thought away when he is about to trip for the third time for a day.

"Ah!" Kise scream before Akashi catch him in his arms once more.

"You should rest Ryota, in your current state you shouldn't even walk."

"But-"

"Just rest Ryota, you're making me worried seeing you like this."

Kise finally obeys and let himself being carried to Aka- . . . their room once more, he feels his temperature rises when Akashi hand his hands under him making him feel hot all of a sudden. When his husband finally put him on that soft bed, he sit at the edge not wanting to let go of the blond hand as if his life is depending on this.

Seeing the look Akashi is giving him the blond can't help but feel like he is trap under that eyes that continuously watching him from day to night not giving him any chance to escape at all. He was afraid but at the same time he loves the attention that was given to him, the attention that he yearns for years.

How long has it been since he feels everyone eyes are on him because of his popularity but this eyes are different. It didn't look at him because of appearance but it look at him as if it should have been from a long time.

"Akashicchi, how many days has passed?"

He barely remembers what happen after his birthday since he keep sleeping non-stop for unknown reason. It makes him lost the track of time.

"1 week has passed." Akashi answers truthfully and almost grin when he sees Kise shocking expression.

"That long?"

"Yes, you have been very sleepy lately Ryota. Are you alright?" Akashi asks even though he already knows the answer for that question. It feels nice to have Kise so defenseless in his presence, he already learn from a long time ago when he was a kid that it was easy to manipulate someone when they are tired. All he needs now is Aomine to act his part so he cans finally Kise all for himself.

Even though they are bound by marriage doesn't mean Kise already fully belongs to him.

"Want me to get you something to eat Ryota?" He asks.

"I'm not hungry." Kise answers and pull Akashi sleeve. "Can we sleep together?"

One of the few things Akashi never thought of what is going to happen is this, did Kise just asks him to sleep together despite their past?

"Have you accepted my offer of starting over?" Akashi asks as he lies down beside his wife.

"Not yet." The blond answer in a soft voice as a sign he is about to fall sleep again, the medicine must have finally take affect once more.

'_**Yet . . .'**_

The word repeat in Akashi head looks like he still got a chance with Kise after all.

"Ryota, I love you."

"Akashicchi?"

He takes this chance to kiss the blond lips, wrapping his arms around his wife showing how much he has against him. He push Kise face toward him so the kiss last long when Kise try to pull away, it didn't take long for even an idiot to notice the fear Kise shown on his eyes with Akashi sudden act.

Why does this man always make him feel weak just by kissing him?

"Go to sleep now, I will be here when you're awake." Kise blink a few time staring at Akashi face before letting the darkness to take over and carry him to a world of dream away from the harsh reality. He knows well that all sweet dreams that he have will come to an end soon before he even knows it. Will Akashi keep his promise and be there when he open his eyes?

And he did.

* * *

><p>Aomine can't believe what he is reading; the paper just told him his offered to join in the lead team at the National Championship at America. One of the rarest opportunity that someone like him can ever dream of, is he dreaming?<p>

"Our company will give you a week to decide whether you want to sign the contract with our company or not."

"Th-thanks." He barely able to said.

"Also before I forget, once you have sign a contract with us you will be busy from now on with modeling job, interviews, commercial offers, mostly games and other modeling stuff to rise up your names. You will even have to spend your free time to gain more friends by acting in life series." The woman explain as short as she can since she remembers that some people prefer if she didn't talk too much or they will get bored.

"Are you saying I have to stay in America for a long time?" Aomine asks sounding hesitate making the woman confuse.

"Yes, since from now on your life is nothing more than basketball. Is there something wrong Aomine san?"

She expects him to say that everything is alright and just signs the contract but instead he pushes the paper away toward her.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I can accept this."

* * *

><p>Akashi can't sleep at all or blink when he continues to brush Kise hair with his fingers. He feels like a fool not to notice the beauty his wife had that can't compare to any others woman out there. If only thing start different and if only he met Kise first before Aomine, would everything been better?<p>

"I won't let you run away from me Ryota." Then his eye changes color. "Since you belong with me whether you like it or not."


	9. Chapter 9

Akashi turn off his phone and throw it on the couch, he just got a call from his secretary Riko that he has taken a very long break which cause trouble for her. It seems that his work and appointment are piling up like a mountain these past few days. She even warn him that she will drag him back to his office by force if she has too. Why can't the company handle themself for once? Why do they always need him to take control, he is not a god or some powerful magical creature.

Also he wants more time with his wife.

"Um . . ." Kise mumble in his sleep.

Akashi sit down at the edge and take Kise hand, he let his thumb circling on his wife hand finding it to be rough instead of smooth like a model hand should. Maybe it's because Kise has been handling the housewife duty ever since they got married, speaking of housewife duty he has been craving for Kise cooking.

"I will be back." He whispers.

He put down Kise hand and lean forward to give his wife a kiss on those lips before he pull away and get ready to work. Unknown to him when he closes the door Kise eyes are wide open and start breathing in deeply to calm his nervous heart.

"Finally . . ."

Even though Kise may look dumb but it didn't take an idiot to know something is wrong, the last time he woke up Kise find it strange for him to keep sleeping all the time and somehow manage to process his brain to solve this mystery. When Akashi enter the room with a glass in his hands let Kise realise that the man has drug him. Why would Akashi did that to him? Did he lie about the part he loves him and try to kill him with overdose?

After a lot of thinking Kise knows it's too dangerous to stay in this house any longer and he need to escape far away. So he quickly crawl to the edge and grab the phone and dial the only number he knows. It amaze him sometimes that he still remember his former boyfriend phone number.

"Hello, who's this?"

Kise closes his eyes when he hear the voice from the other line, it feels like it has been forever since he last heard it.

"Heellloooo?" The voice got louder sounding annoy. Aomine must have thought this is just a prank call.

"Daikicchi." Kise says softly. "Daikicchi, this is me."

Another pregnant silence going on between them.

"Ryo-Ryota?"

"Please save me Daikicchi, please!" He didn't notice as he start to cry.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Shinjuku, can you please help me escape?"

"Yes." The voice sounds determine. "I will take you away from there, I promise."

As quickly as possible he gives Aomine his adrress while searching for the house code, after he last walk out from here Akashi has put security code from within as well.

* * *

><p>Akashi finally arrive at work and stare at the mountain of paper on his desk. This is one thing he hates when he become the CEO, there are lots of work he has to do everyday and it doesn't make him happy when he heard this is only one-quarter of the paper he has to check, sign and reject.<p>

"Have fun." Riko says happily before she exit the office.

Damn that girl, she looks so happy torturing him with this.

"I should hurry up and go back home, I also have to find a housekeeper to keep an eye on Ryota." He sighs. "His body is weak so he shouldn't be able to move much, right?"

As he pick the first paper to check, the door of his main office open and a blue hair boy enter with expressionless face.

"Good morning Akashi kun." He greets his old friend.

"What a pleasant surprise Tetsuya? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in kindergarten taking of those children?" Akashi asks.

"I work there in my free time and when Kagami is nearby but now he got some work far away so I come here for my real job. You know how Kagami keep complaining that I shouldn't overwork myself and get a job that won't give me to much stress." Kuroko says with a slight of happy tone. "I love it when he spoil me."

"But you secretly work here when he busy." The CEO chuckles.

"Well . . . I can't just let him do all the work. So how's your wife, I met him the other day with my friends at the amusement park."

"If you know that he is my wife then why do you let him get close to Aomine Daiki?"

Oh no, he seems angry.

"I didn't know his identity until Midorima kun shows up, I swear."

Akashi decide not to be angry too much knowing Kuroko is not the type to lie.

"Anyway, you here for a job, right? I need you to babysit my wife while I'm gone from work. Can you do that or me?"

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Kuroko agree and was about to walk out from the office and notice Akashi seems to stare at him as he walk away. He has a feeling that his boss is hiding something from him. So he stop mid way from the door and slightly look back.

"Akashi kun, what did you do to Kise kun?"

"It is none of your business Tetsuya."

"I'm just wondering."

Kuroko is helpful, special but sharp which is dangerous for him. As expected from his former secretary.

"I will take my leave now."

Looks like Kuroko is still curious.

"As long he does his job professionally as always that's all that matter."

Little did he know from that day onwards, everything is turning upside down.

* * *

><p>Kise put on the red hat, black sunglasses and plain clothes to hide his identity before running put from the house with a bag full of his clothes and important papers that he might need in the future. It isn't easy for him to run considering his body is still weak.<p>

"Daiki . . ."

When he sees Aomine car he quickly enter and rest his back on the comfy chair, even though his eyes are now close but he can recognize the hand pressing on his cheek.

"Where do you want to go?" Aomine asks.

"Far away from here. As long we can be together again."

". . . yes."

Then he drive the car, driving aimlessly toward nowhere so he can cherish the time they're finally united again but sadly this happiness doesn't last forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for late update, have I mention before this year is my last year in high school so I have been very busy.**

* * *

><p>It feels so nice to be in Aomine arms again, holding his hand tightly as they embrace and with lips against each other and tongue inside of his mouth.<p>

"Ah . . ." He moans.

"It has been a long time hasn't it Ryota?" Aomine whispers.

"Yes." Kise says and rest his head on Aomine chest. "I miss you."

He pulls Aomine closer letting his lover be in control, pressing his back on the ground as their distance shorten. He was lacking some oxygen but now it was forgotten due to sweet taste of the saliva mix between them and flow down through his throat. Their fingers connect together as if their life are depending on this. Kise never felt so overjoy being touch by someone and he certain now that he still has feelings for Aomine.

"I love you."

Aomine eyes soften as he look into those golden eyes that shine so beautifully when it reflect the sunlight giving out the color that he can't describe he beauty.

"Ryota, I will never let you go again."

"Daikicchi . . ."

They stare at each other lovingly with Aomine on top of him trapping the blond between his hand, Kise doesn't mind being trap as long that person that trap him is his lover. It feels like decades since he ever felt so alive, it makes him remember the loneliness he feels after he got married. At that time Akashi was so cold and distant toward him and they never share more than a few words between each other. They even sleep at different room and there are times that they even forget each other existence due to lack of communication. If they hadn't live at the same house they wouldn't even consider as a marriage couple.

After Akashi company move nearby his home that is when Kise has start to cook for two person. Even though they still didn't talk much but they start seeing each other face more often, their distant didn't change but . . . everything change when he decide to step out from his house.

"Ryota, you're spacing out."

Aomine press his fore head against Kise giving a worry look.

"I'm sorry, I just thought of Akashicchi."

For a glimpse he can see the anger in his lover eyes.

"Please don't worry, I will make sure he will never catch you."

"I don't know how long I can run away from him." Kise sighs. "He is dangerous when his angry so I'm worried if he is going to did something to you. I don't want my selfish action to cause you to get hurt Daikicchi."

"I will be alright and for now let just focus on us."

His lover always know how to calm him, with a playful kiss on his cheek Kise can't help but laugh.

"Love you Ahomine!"

* * *

><p>One thing he can be sure about this situation is that the blond leave in a hurry since this room is so damn messy that it looks like it just got hit by a tornado.<p>

"Akashi kun won't be liking this." Kuroko rub his fore head.

He got here as fast as he can even though he knows Akashi put extra security so his wife won't able to run away but Kise is smarter that he looks for able to unlock the security and get out without getting detect. Kuroko can't help but give a point toward him.

"If I am a depress wife that has a powerful and over control husband and have been living a hell prison for five years straight after being force to married to someone he doesn't love and have to break up with his past lover but met him once again where would I be?" Kuroko asks himself. It didn't take long for someone like him to solve this problem because a few seconds later he already take out his car key knowing which destination he should head next.

He feels a pang of guilt but a job is a job.

"Aomine kun, please don't get involve with someone like Akashi or you will regret it." He said disappointedly.

* * *

><p>Even for a little while . . .<p>

Can he deserve his own happiness?

"She's pretty." Kise compliments as he take a closer look on the picture.

"Yeah. She really is."

Kise is now looking at Aomine wife picture, she has the same hair colour as Kuroko but her expression can be clearly seen in this picture.

"This is one of the reason I fell in love with her, her smile remind me a lot about you." Aomine says.

"You still love her?" Kise asks curiously.

"I do. But that doesn't mean I have stop loving you Ryota."

"I know." Kise place his hand on Aomine chest. "Now I'm glad to know you are being happy while I'm gone, she must have been the reason you stay sane until now."

"I wish she can meet you Ryota."

Kise gives a sad smile as he look back at Aomine eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I was happy that you're mine again but I feel guilty for taking advantage of this. You just lost someone precious to you but here I am being a greedy person for making you do things to me. I'm so sorry Daikicchi."

"Don't be sorry!" Aomine wrap his arms around Kise. "I'm happy to be with you again after such a long time and Tetsuna has given me the permission to be with someone I love again. So, please smile and promise me that this time we will never be separate again."

Before Kise could answer the phone start ringing, at first Aomine want to ignore the call but Kise insist him to answer it while giving a cheeky smile. He return back the smile and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Aomine kun."

"Tetsu?"

"Do you mind if I come to your house today?"

Aomine never knew that he just made the biggest mistake in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You did mention to me once that she is Kuroko sister, right?" Kise asks and he rest his head on his lover shoulder.<p>

"Yeah. He is a nice kid and wish for me and Tetsuna happiness. Even though at first he always scare me a lot because of his low presence but we somehow become good friends and I trust him." Aomine says.

"That's nice." Kise smiles.

He can't wait to meet Kuroko again since he looks like a nice guy. But will he help them if he told him that he run away from his husband to be with Aomine? Is his action is right? Will Akashi be angry at him at him?

"Are you alright Ryota?" Aomine asks.

"I'm afraid." Kise whispers and let Aomine arms wrap around him. "I don't know what to do if I see Akashicchi again."

Aomine feel sympathy toward his lower and kiss his fore head. "I'm here to protect you, this time I will never let you go. I promise." He swears.

"What if the history repeat and we have to be apart again?" Kise asks. "What if I have to go back to Akashi and you will find someone else to love? If that happen how will I ever be happy?" Kise grip on Aomine clothes. He bury his hand on the man chest and smeel the scent that he remember from the past. The memories of their time together start to repeat in his head. The happiness, sadness and the pain. Those emotions that he haven't felt for a long time when he was with Aomine.

"It's okay, from now on there will only be the two of us."

Kise blushes when he sees Aomine sincere smile and blushes.

"Aomine has changes a lot."

"It feels like you have mature, in the past you love to tease me in every change you get."

"That's what happen to everyone once time passed by." Aomine rustle his hair. "We should get ready, Tetsu will be here soon."

"Okay." Kise get off Aomine and kiss his lips before he make his way toward the shower.

It feels like everything is perfect now since he finally has Aomine by his side. Now he doesn't have to go to that lonely house where he could only see Akashi there. He doesn't have to be afraid anymore of being alone or being with someone he doesn't love. Akashi only wants him for his family reputation and nothing more because Akashi company has always been important for him.

"Even so is this happiness is alright?" he asks himself.

* * *

><p>Akashi looks inside his house before taking a sit on the couch.<p>

"Why?" He asks to no one and bury his face with his hands. "Is it too late for me?"

The house is a mess it looks like a thief just rob inside his house. Kise must be in a hurry when he try to escape and left the house unclean. How naive of him thinking that he can simply escape easily from someone like him. He feels something burning inside his chest and tighten his fist. Wasn't it his fault for making Kise hate him? Shouldn't he let the blond go knowing he can't have him but NO! He is Akashi Seijuro and when he wants something he will always have it. Slowly he take a deep breath and look up at the lights.

"I hope Tetsuya will bring him back soon."

He starts to miss Kise home made food.

"Tofu . . ."

* * *

><p>"I miss your food." Aomine eats the hamburger greedily.<p>

"I can see that." Kise chuckles and continue to watch Aomine eating everything he made. It feels nice to see someone finish everything he cooks, it's like they have gone back to the old time before the marriage.

"Oh, you made tofu too?" Aomine tke the bowl and look at it. "I'm not a fan of tofu even though I'm a Japanese."

"Sorry, I always made tofu everyday since Akashi . . ." He stops.

Aomine flinch hearing that man name and place the bowl down. Kise seems surprise himself but he can't tell what the strange feeling he has within him and Aomine give him a strange look that he never seen before.

"Ryota . . . His not important to you, right?"

"Of course not!"

"I see." He sounds . . . jealous. But didn't he already told him that Akashi is a cruel man. There is no way he can develop feelings toward someone like him so . . . please stop showing that kind of expression Aomine. He feels guilty all of the sudden.

"Daiki?"

"I think I'm full." Aomine place his chopstick down.

Kise stays silence and watch as his lover place the empty plates in the sink. Since when had he start washing his own dishes? Is it because of his former wife? Kise can only wonder and glance toward the tofu. Is Akashi eating properly? Can he clean the house by his own since he did leave a big mess since he is a hurry. Who's going to do the laundry for him? Akashi could call for maids but he knows Akashi wouldn't since all the people would busy trying to get the guy attention than doing their work.

He sighs as rest his head on his palm hoping Akashi is alright? Since when did he start caring about him?

"Who are you thinking about?" Aomine asks.

"Eh?" Kise startle and look up. "You're done?"

"Ryota . . ." Aomine tilt his chin up. "My heart starting to questioning you, do you want to know why?"

Kise eyes widen when he sees Aomine eyes lower to look down at him, when the guy is like this always mean that he's angry?

"Do you really want to be save?"

Kise gasp and quickly push Aomine away.

"Daikicchi?"

He was save by the sound of the doorbell and Aomine leave the blond alone and open the door to let Kuroko in.

"Did something happen?" Kuroko asks when he notice that Aomine is in a bad mood.

"Nothing." He immediately answers.

Kuroko turn around to see Kise and smile at him. It seems that his instinct is right about him being in Aomine house so he walks in and sit beside Kise at the dining table. "It's nice to see you again Kise kun."

"Me too." Kise smiles at him.

Kuroko place his hand on Kise before he grip it tightly. "You seems to have a problem, want to share it with me?" Kuroko asks and glance at Aomine as a signal. "Fine! I will leave the two of you alone." He grab his coat and put it on. "I will buy some groceries."

"Be safe." Kuroko tells him and Aomine shut the door not bothering to reply back.

Kise feels a bit better when he was left alone with Kuroko.

"So . . ." Kuroko smiles sweetly letting Kise to fall into his words. "Shall we talk?"

* * *

><p>Aomine brush his hair backward feeling moody when he get out from the house.<p>

_'Does he have feelings toward me or him?'_

As he continue to walks he look around to see many teenagers wearing high school uniform walking around while holding hands. He chuckles when he remember those times when Kise will always sulks when Aomine refuse to hold hands with him since he is embarrass. Kise has always been the type to cry easily when he did something bad and when he apologize the blond will forgive him easily and they will continue being a sweet couple again. Kise is everything to him. When they break up he almost commit suicide but Tetsuna save him.

She wish him to find a new happiness and he knows his new happiness is Kise but does Kise feels the same way. Does Kise actually love him? Maybe he is confuse with his feelings since Kise was married with Akashi with force. And the reason why Kise thought he still like Aomine was because Aomine was his first love.

"Is this a good thing?" He sighs.

He knows that at least he still love Kise.

"What should I do now Tetsuna?" He asks. "How to make him fall in love with me once more?"

* * *

><p>"You keep thinking of Akashi kun?" Kuroko asks.<p>

"Yeah." Kise lower his head. "I think that this is making Daikicchi angry. What should I do Kurokocchi? I want to be with Aomine but . . ." He starts to sob and Kuroko lend him his shoulder for Kise to cry on.

"I think that this is wrong Kise kun."

"It's wrong?"

"Didn't Akashi kun asks for another chance? Shouldn't you accept it?"

"But!"

"You are being selfish Kise." Kuroko rub the blond back. "Hurting two people at the same time. You said you choose Aomine but if you keep thinking of Akashi kun clearly shows you haven't choose anyone yet."

"What do you think I should do?"

Kuroko smiles and embrace the blond treating him like a glass that has been broken to pieces.

"Go back to Akashi and sort things out with him."

Kise rub his eyes and look up.

"Trust me Kise kun." Kuroko whispers. "Everyone deserve a chance, don't you think so." Kise slowly nods his head.

It was then Kuroko knows his plan working perfectly since he doesn't want to force Kise. Even though his actions will hurt Aomine but his not at fault, Kise is still Akashi wife and not even someone like Aomine has the power to take this blond away. Kuroko help Kise to get up and dry his tears. "Let's take you home, okay?" It's about time for Akashi to have his happiness too.


End file.
